gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Einnahme von Königsmund
|Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Prinz Daemon Targaryen *Lord Corlys Velaryon *Ser Luthor Largent |Kommandant2 = *Königin Alicent Hohenturm *Lord Otto Hohenturm *Ser Gawen Hohenturm *Lord Jasper Wyld |Truppenstärke1 =*Armee von Daemon Targaryen *Flotte von Corlys Velaryon *Stadtwache *Caraxes *Syrax |Truppenstärke2 =*Einige hundert Ritter, Bogenschützen und Fußsoldaten |Verluste1 = *Gering |Verluste2 = *Hunderte der Grünen *Lord {Otto Hohenturm} *Lord {Jasper Wyld} *Ser {Gawen Hohenturm} |Datum = |Teil von = Tanz der Drachen |Vorherige = Schlacht in der Gurgel |Nächste = Schlachtertanz }} Die Einnahme von Königsmund (im Original: Fall von King's Landing) ereignete sich 130 n. A. E., während des Drachentanzes. In der Serie In den Büchern Auftakt Prinz Aemond Targaryen und Ser Kriston Kraut sammelten ihre Streitmacht der Grünen und marschierten auf Harrenhal, womit sie die Hauptstadt weitgehend schutzlos zurückließen. Dies war eine Gelegenheit für die Schwarzen, die Stadt einzunehmen. Prinz Daemon Targaryen auf Caraxes und Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen auf Syrax flogen nach Königsmund und kreisten mit ihren Drachen über Aegons Hohen Hügel. Die Flotte der Seeschlange, Lord Corlys Velaryon, näherte sich aus Osten der Schwarzwasserbucht. Schlacht Der Anblick von Daemon auf Caraxes und Rhaenyra auf Syrax über Königsmund versetzte die Stadt in Panik. Die Königinwitwe, Alicent Hohenturm, versuchte Reiter zu entsenden, um Aemond zurückzurufen und Raben, für den Beistand der Lords, doch ihre Bemühungen wurden rasch zerschlagen. Unbemerkt von Alicent, hatten die Goldröcke der Stadtwache von Königsmund, die Seiten gewechselt. Die Goldröcke waren loyal gegenüber Daemon, der einst ihr Anführer gewesen war. Als Großmaester Orwyl versuchte, die Raben los zuschicken, wurde er von den Goldröcken verprügelt und festgenommen, als diese seine Gemächer erreichten. Die sieben Kommandanten der Stadttore, die sich für die Seite von König Aegon II. Targaryen entschieden, wurden entweder inhaftiert oder getötet, indem Moment, als Caraxes über dem Roten Bergfried erschien. Ser Gawen Hohenturm, der zweite Kommandant der Stadtwache wurde ergriffen als er versuchte, Alarm zu schlagen. Er wurde vor Ser Luthor Largent gebracht, dem Kommandanten der Goldröcke. Gawen beschimpfte ihn als Turncloak, was Luthor antworten ließ: : "Daemon gave us these cloaks and they're gold no matter how you turn them." Danach wurde Gawen von Luthor ermordet und die Stadttore öffneten sich den Soldaten, die aus den Schiffen der Seeschlange strömten. Dreizehn Rittern des Hauses Hohenturm und einhundert Soldaten gelang es, das Flusstor für acht Stunden zu halten, sowohl von Angriffen von außerhalb, als auch von innerhalb der Stadt. Allerdings fielen die anderen sechs Tore schnell an die Armee der Schwarzen, die fast ungehindert in die Stadt drangen. Königsmund fiel in weniger als einen Tag. Als sie erkannte, dass jede Hoffnung verloren war, befahl Königin Alicent ihren Truppen die Aufgabe. Nachwirkung Lord Otto Hohenturm und Lord Jasper Wyld wurden wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet. Königin Alicent Hohenturm und Prinzessin Helaena Targaryen wurden als Gefangene festgehalten. Ser Tyland Lennister wurde in die Kerker gebracht und dort gefoltert, um zu erfahren, wo er den Kronschatz versteckt hatte. Großmaester Orwyl und hundert andere pferchte man in die Schwarzen Zellen. Allerdings entkam König Aegon II. Targaryen dem Fall von Königsmund. Er wurde vom Meister der Flüsterer, Larys Kraft, durch Geheimgänge aus der Stadt geschmuggelt. Aegon wurde von zwei Rittern seiner Königsgarde beschützt, Ser Wylis Grimm und Rickard Thorn und wurde von seinen Kindern begleitet, Prinzessin Jaehaera und Prinz Maelor. Rhaenyra Targaryen hatte den Eisernen Thron an sich gebracht, obwohl viele Lords bemerkten, dass sie sich selbst am Thron schnitt, was zu Gerüchten führte, wonach der Thron sie abgewiesen habe. Zunächst wurde Rhaenyras Thronbesteigung von der Bevölkerung begrüßt, denn Aegon II. und Prinz Aemond Targaryen waren nicht sehr beliebt gewesen. Jedoch mit der Zeit, nahmen die täglichen Hinrichtungen zu und die Steuern wurden angehoben, um den Krieg zu finanzieren, weshalb das Volk begann, Rhaenyra zu verabscheuen und sie "König Maegor mit Zitzen" nannte. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Fall of King's Landing ru:Падение Королевской Гавани Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Historische Schlachten Kategorie:Tanz der Drachen